Taking Over Me
by anneryn7
Summary: Clare is watching horror movies with Adam. She goes upstairs to make snacks and sees Drew having a nightmare. She wakes him and helps comfort him. Could this be the beginning of something new? Clew


**A/N: This takes place during season 11, around the time Love Roulette and Drew gets into the fight club.**

** I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR THE CHARACTERS.  
Music Credit: "Taking Over Me" – Evanescence**

_~*.*~  
You don't remember me, but I remember you.  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you._

_ But, who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do.  
~*.*~_

I covered my eyes as Adam laughed at the movie we were trying to watch. He had to pick an old alien movie with heads exploding everywhere.

"How can you watch this?" I asked him.

"Come on, Clare. It's not that bad. Exploding aliens are classic!" He tried to persuade me. I shook my head.

"I can't watch this." I told him getting up.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"I'm going to get something to drink – anything to avoid some of the gore." I answered.

"Will you make popcorn, too?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sure thing." I went upstairs to make the food. It's nice to have a distraction from Eli and everything. With the play, things are getting really intense. I broke up with Jake and that probably didn't make things didn't make any better. My mom and Glen are just getting really close, really fast. She's been through so much with my dad – it's not fair to ask her to stop her relationship. I decided I would just end mine, instead.

"No," A voice said from the other side of the room. I looked and saw Drew thrashing around on the couch. He's sweating and asleep. Should I wake him? We're not really friends. I'll just let him sleep through it.

I went into the kitchen and put the popcorn in the microwave. I grabbed a couple sodas out of the fridge and put them on the counter. I listened to Drew cry out while I waited for our snack to finish cooking. As soon as the microwave started beeping, I took out the bag and ripped it open. I dumped it into a bowl and threw away the trash. I started to head downstairs with my bounty and froze. I turned around and put everything on the coffee table. I kneeled down next to Drew and touched his face, hesitantly.

"Drew, wake up. You're having a nightmare." I told him.

"Don't touch me!" He pushed me off, still dreaming.

"Drew! Wake up!" I said, louder. He finally opened his eyes. I've noticed that he's attractive. I mean, he's Adam's brother. Of course, I've noticed. But, I've never been this close to him before.

"Clare?" He asked, confused. He sat up, panting. He put his face in his hands. He's a mess.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him, softly. He shook his head.

"I haven't been sleeping and when I do… I get nightmares. It's always the same. I see the guys that jumped me after… We accidentally killed the guy that was trying to force himself on Bianca. It never stops. I don't know what to do." Drew breathed. I rubbed his back.

"It'll be okay, Drew. Have you tried to talk to anyone? Adam said you've been having episodes… From what he's said, it sounds like you could have PTSD." I told him.

"PTSD?" He echoed.

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," I answered. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"You really think that talking to someone could help?" He asked, looking up at me. He looks so lost. I nodded.

"You should talk to a doctor or therapist, maybe both."

"At this point, I'm willing to try anything. This is ruining my life. I even managed to scare Katie away. She hasn't spoken to me in a week. I don't blame her. Things got really weird between us. Everything's a mess, Clare. I don't even know why I'm talking to you. You're not even my friend – you're Adam's." He ranted.

"I don't mind, Drew. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here." I told him. He looked up at me.

"You really mean that, don't you?" He asked. I nodded.

"Of course, I do." I assured him.

"I need a friend… I need a way to forget." He whispered. I nodded.

"I can be a friend."

"I never noticed how blue your eyes are before." He murmured, inching closer. I can feel his breath on my face. "You're so pretty." He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back, instinctually. We kept kissing for a while. I pulled away and stared at him.

"Uh," I tried to clear the air and failed. He smiled. "Friends?" I asked him.

"We can help each other, Clare." He told me.

"How so?" I asked.

"We've both gone through break-ups recently. Everyone has needs." He suggested.

"What are you proposing?"

"I don't want you to be just my friend."

"I've done the casual thing, Drew. It doesn't work."

"Then go out with me. What do you have to lose?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Why not? Obviously my normal taste in guys is terrible."

"We have to take things slow, though." He told me. "I've ruined too many things in my life."

"Deal." I agreed. "I better get back to Adam before he comes up here." I told him. He pulled me back down for a quick kiss. I got up and picked up the food and drinks and went downstairs. What just happened?

"There you are. I was beginning to think you got lost. What took you so long?" Adam asked, as I handed him the popcorn.

"I was kissing your brother. We're going to start dating."

"Wait, what?!"

_~*.*~  
I look in the mirror and see your face.  
If I look deep enough, so many things inside that, just like you are, taking over.  
~*.*~_

**A/N: I kept picturing this after I saw Drew lose it while he was practicing MMA with Owen and Julian. Let me know what you think! More one-shots to come.  
-Anneryn**


End file.
